Got off on the wrong foot
by sugacubez99
Summary: you know when youve spent six weeks with a snobby little brat? and then you realise your in love with him?


"I ling xiaoyu, one of the most popular kids in school, had to be around HIM!? Why I ask? That stuck up snob won't even talk to me! I get high grades in school, I do my best to help everyone, but he just brushes me off! Ugh! He makes me angry! Damn that kazama kid!" I shouted out aloud in the school infirmary to kairi, kairi just laughed and asked "try our best, even though you already are, you've got training with him in the next class, try and talk to him...he must of already adjusted to you since the last six weeks right?"

"But I-"I started, kairi interrupted "oh shut up and just do it~" I grumbled to myself and said clenching my fists and heading to the door "fine..."

_Training_

I had to be partnered with him, and yet he gave me dirty looks, I rolled my eyes and said arrogantly to him "quit giving me the looks, that's all I need thanks" he smirked and said "aw...Sorry darling, didn't think you were looking" I growled at him and said "shut up kazama" he shook his head and said "no, _you_ shut up and train with me" my eyes widened only to see he caught me out, I could tell that cause he had a cocky smile spread across his face, I threw a punch, full force, but he grabbed my hand and spun me.

"What the- are you dancing with me or fighting with me!?" I shouted at him, he snickered which turned into a laugh, he replied "maybe, only being nice~"

"N-nice!?" I laughed sarcastically and said "says the guy who doesn't talk to anyone and is really cocky" he shook his head and said "whoa ling, if I'm so cocky why do you hang round with me?" I looked down and clenched my fists, thinking for a second

"_Why...why am I hanging round with him...?"_

I looked up at him and smiled, I said arrogantly "kazama, I'm only hanging round with you, to try and make you talk, and guess I've already succeeded" I headed for the door, he said " w-where are you going?" I smiled at him and said in Japanese (note.... bold underlined is the Japanese bit)

I'm really sorry, kazama Jin... I've made you talk but your still stuck up, hopefully you'll find some friends right? Now I've got to get back... it's getting dark.

He smiled and said "be careful okay?" I nodded and said before leaving "thanks..."

_Outside..._

It was a bit chilly, so I hugged myself in my coat, I walked through the park, it was empty as usual, behind me I heard fast footsteps, getting closer to me, then I heard a familiar voice saying " ling watch out!" I turned round so see someone with a gun, pointed at me... until I saw jin running up, he sped past me and grabbed my hand, which took me completely by surprise, he shouted " run!" I screamed at him "what the fuck do you think you're doing!?" He shouted "oh just shut up and run" I heard gun shots as I ran with him, I said quickly "he's persistent little bastard isn't he?"

He snickered and said "yeah no shit" I said pulling him back for a minute " let me fight him" jin shook his head and replied " ling you'll get killed" I turned round and got into my stance, I smiled at him and said " I've had worse" I ran up to the guy with then gun, ran his face into the ground and then kicked him up into the air, he was knocked out... then I felt something open up on me... all over my body... deep cuts...

I looked at them and said "what the-"then I felt a jolt through my body... someone tasered me. Then complete darkness

I found myself in a bed; I sat up to see my body in bandages... by that I mean my upper body, arms and my legs... I was wearing shorts and not my training clothes, I said "wasn't I in my training clothes!?" THEN I saw Jin next to me saying as its nothing "yeah I changed you"

"You...you...did......what!?" I screamed at him like a vein was about to pop, then I picked up a pillow and threw it full force at him screaming "PERVERT!!! YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR GIRLS WHAT SO EVER!" I was there for about good half hour throwing pillows and stuff at him until my arm started to hurt and my knees felt weak, jin said "shut up already your badly hurt, get some rest" I shouted at him whilst

Blushing in embarrassment "HOW CAN I REST WHEN YOU SAW ME IN MY BRA!?" Jin snickered and said "and your pants" I launched yet another pillow at him and shouted "shut up!" He noticed I was close to crying, so I did, I fell to my knees and cried like a little girl I cried "you should have left me for dead... I've been nothing but nasty to you" jin quickly shook his head and said wrapping his arms round me "ling, you've been nothing but nice to me, and I really like you for that"

I smiled and said kissing him on the cheek "thanks..." I noticed him blushing slightly, I just laughed at him, and I knew this was going to be a good friendship.

next day

I baked some cookies for Jin, yet I baked two batches since I love my own cooking let alone everyone else does hehe~ then I checked the calendar.... whilst popping a cookie into my mouth "F-FEB 14th!?" I said whilst choking on it, mom called "Xiao! Are you ok?" I said coughing "y...yeah mom I'm fine" I put jin's cookies in a cute purple silk box with a ribbon round it, my cookies to share with kairi in a pink silk box with a red bow, I sighed and said whilst putting them in my bag "I just hope jin doesn't take it that I _like _him" then I left off for school...

School

I saw boys and girls handing out gifts to one another, I sighed and smiled, I thought "well least everyone remembered its valentine's day" when I got to the homeroom... it was " c-covered with hearts!?" I said in surprised tone, kairi ran up to me and said smiling "hai! Me and Jin decorated it" Jin was relaxing with his feet up on the desk, he said throwing one arm up with an ' I don't really care' look on his face " I was dragged into it" I laughed at him, he smiled at me, kairi

whispered " ooh someone likes Jin" I shouted " I do NOT like him" I stared blankly for a sec and covered my mouth, Jin just looked at me with a smirk on his face. He stood up, walked up to me, grabbed my hand and said dragging me along "follow me we need to talk" I

Shouted at him "you think I've gotta choice!?" Jin said slightly annoyed "just shut up and come with me... loudmouth little..." I said in an upset voice "Jin..." he dragged me to a corner, I had tears in my eyes but it quickly turned into anger, but it faded... jin said taking something out of his bag " just... here... happy valentine's day..." I noticed he was looking away with an arrogant look on his face whilst blushing; I smiled and took the heart shaped chocolates, all done up in a cute box with a red bow,

I blushed and said while he walked off "a-arigatou" I ran up and hugged him from behind, jumping on his back as I did so, he chuckled and said "c'mon Xiao...get off, it's just a gift" I smiled and said kissing him on the cheek "no no no, it's not just a gift" he smiled and replied "okay... do you want to get off or not?" I said in a childish tone "no!" He laughed and said "fine then... so everyone will see us as a couple?" I said

"What!? A...a couple!?" I let go of him and landed on my feet since he was taller than me, I looked up at him and said pointing my index finger at him "what do you mean couple!? Kazama Kun! I'm your friend...seriously Jin! What do you mean...?" he blushed and said putting an arm round my waist "this..." quickly his lips met mine.

I felt powerless, I closed my eyes and thought "what am I doing... am I actually wanting him to...kiss me....?" We parted, I was blushing really hard... and all I could do is turning it into anger, I took out the cookies I made for him said turning my head away arrogantly "h-here take them..." he took them and smiled, I snorted and ran off saying " happy valentine's day" he smiled and shook his head.

I sprinted back to homeroom, slammed the door behind me and ran to my desk, I sat down and put my head in my hands thinking "am....I in love?" Kairi said slapping me on the back, causing me to yelp and glare at her "Xiao~?" I said quietly, but loud enough for kairi to hear "kairi... Jin.... he.... kissed me..." kairi screamed "WHAT!?" I shouted "shut up!" Jin walked into the room, he walked up to my desk, I glared at him, he smiled, chuckled and carried on walking, I growled at him in anger and muttered " baka"

Break time

Me and kairi were eating the cookies I made, kairi said "Xiao these are wonderful!" I took a bite out of one cookie and smiled, kairi said noticing the box with chocolates "is that the box of chocolates Jin gave you?" I nodded and replied blushing slightly "y-yeah...you can tell it was homemade right?" She nodded and said "it's so cute of him to make something for you; the heart shaped chocolates are really romantic" I tried to cover the redness in my cheeks, kairi said "Xiao there's Jin now, talk to him" I blushed and said while kairi was dragging me along "Jin wouldn't want to talk to me...he'd just..."

"I'd just what?" Jin said without me knowing, kairi already walked off I breathed and said "thanks a lot kairi" Jin questioned tapping his foot and crossing his arms "well?" I shook my head and said turning away arrogantly "wow you got a talent of acting likes nothing has happened" he wrapped his arms round me and said "aw sorry babe, I thought you like the kiss I gave you" I blushed and said "this doesn't change anything" he let go of me and said sadly dropping his head down "sorry, but I'm really glad I met you" I shook my

Head and said "Jin...oh I don't care...it changes the fact on how I feel about you" I blushed and said quietly "I guess I'm in love with you..." I turned away blushing, Jin said "Xiao...I...." I quickly turned round and kissed him, I felt like I was powerless again. I parted away from him and blushed hard... I muttered close to crying "I'm sorry..." I ran off.

Couple minutes later I was sitting with kairi with my head in my knees, crying my eyes out, kairi patted my back and said "you don't know if he loves you back..." I replied sadly "then why the hell did I kiss him... over the last six weeks I've came to love him" I heard a voice saying "Xiao" I looked up and jin was just looking in front of me. I was surprised and I screamed because I was scared.

I covered my mouth because everyone was staring at me, Jin said banging his fists together "don't make me have to beat you guys up for staring at her" I giggled and said jumping up "you guys quit staring at me!" then all the people stopped staring at me, I sat back down and said wiping tears away " well...? What is it?" he smirked and said kissing me on the forehead "kairi mentioned that you love me right?" I glared at kairi, kairi just laughed nervously, "anyway... Xiao I just wanted to tell you that I love you too..." Jin said whilst blushing, I was so happy ears welled up in my eyes; I started to cry out of happiness, I said "j....Jin really?" He nodded and smiled.

I hugged him really tight, I said quietly "look I'm...sorry for ignoring you and such..." jin put a finger to my lips and said "Xiao... I don't really care about that... just as long as I can be with you I don't care what you done to me"

I giggled and said "jin...promises me that we can be together forever?" he nodded and kissed me passionately, he nodded and said "I promise..."

Note: okay I'm done ^^ if you want more ask me and tell me what you want it about


End file.
